Jordan Lund
Jordan Lund is an actor who made appearances in three Star Trek spin-off television series. He filmed his scene in the episode "Redemption II" on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 16. Jordan Lund has appeared in many films, his career started in the 1980s. His appearances include Jacknife (1989, with Ivar Brogger, Josh Pais, and Victor Talmadge), Fletch Lives (1989, with Richard Libertini, Matthew Kimbrough, and Tom McCleister), She's Back (1989, with Robert Joy, Joel Swetow, and Erick Avari), Lock Up (1989, with David Anthony Marshall). Jordan's films during the 1990s include The Adventures of Ford Fairlane (1990, with Pamela Adlon, David Bowe, and Willie Garson) Dennis Scott did stunt work in the film. His other films include The Rookie (1990, with Marco Rodriguez, Tony Plana, Matt McKenzie, Joel Polis, Rodger LaRue, Jeanne Mori, and Joe Farago), Doc Hollywood (1991, with Julie Warner, David Ogden Stiers, Mel Winkler, Raye Birk, and Time Winters). He appeared in the cult classic action film Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991, with Branscombe Richmond, Vanessa Williams, Stan Ivar, James Nardini, Brenan T. Baird, and Debby Lynn Ross), Dennis Scott also did some stunt work for this film. Jordan's other films in the 1990s also include Love Is Like That (1992, with Vyto Ruginis, Seymour Cassel, and Denise Lynne Roberts), Amos & Andrew (1993, with Brad Dourif, Tracey Walter, and Ron Taylor), Speed (1994, with Alan Ruck, Richard Lineback, Carlos Carrasco, Bruce Wright, Patrick Fischler, and Robin McKee), Goldilocks and the Three Bears (1995, with Bill Cobbs and Leon Russom), Species (1995, with Don Fischer, Herta Ware, Anthony Guidera, Richard Fancy, Frank Welker, and Dendrie Taylor), The American President (1995, with Gail Strickland, George Murdock, Ron Canada), Before and After (1996), Ghosts of Mississippi (1996, with Virginia Madsen, Whoopi Goldberg, Susanna Thompson, Bill Smitrovich, Terry O'Quinn, Richard Riehle, Brock Peters, Jerry Hardin, Bill Cobbs, Spencer Garrett, and Thomas Kopache), In Dark Places (1997, with Diane Hurley, Dendrie Taylor, Suzanne Turner, and John Vargas), Life (1999, with Ned Vaughn, Kenneth A. White, Leonard O. Turner, Clarence Williams III, and Kimble Jemison), Crazy In Alabama (1999, with John Fleck, Holmes R. Osborne, Tom McCleister, Tony Amendola, and Lance Spellerberg), The Story of Us (1999, with Victor Raider-Wexler and Daniel Asa Henson). In the 2000s, Jordan appeared in some films like The Visit (2000, with Tim de Zarn, Efrain Figueroa, and David Clennon), More Dogs Than Bones (2000, with Whoopi Goldberg, Louise Fletcher, Pat Healy, and Tom Towles). Jordan provided his voice for the video game Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins (2000, along with the voices of Earl Boen, Dwight Schultz, Frank Welker, Paul Eiding, George Ball, and Greg Eagles). His other films are Beautiful (2000, with Michael McKean, Warren Munson, and Spice Williams), Alex & Emma (2003, with Robert Costanzo and Paul Willson), Rumor has It... (2005, with Christopher McDonald, Clyde Kusatsu, Mary Anne McGarry, Frank Novak, Andy Milder, and Mike Baldridge), Finding Fred Mertz (2007), The Bucket List (2007, with Richard McGonagle). Some of his television work include a recurring role in the 1998 TV series Mercy Point as Dr. Batung. Jordan appeared in some TV films, which include The Trial of Bernard Goetz (1988, with Richard Libertini, Andrew Robinson, and Peter Crombie, his other role was in the hit ABC Stephen King miniseries The Stand (1994, with Miguel Ferrer, Sam Anderson, Richard Lineback, Matt Frewer, Patrick Kilpatrick, Steven Anderson, Ken Jenkins, Sherman Howard, William Newman), he appeared in the hit Fox TV movie Alien Nation: Dark Horizon (1994, with Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Ron Fassler, Susanna Thompson, Michael Durrell, and Terrence Evans). In 2007, he appeared in the TV movie Nurses (with Melinda Page Hamilton and Jeff Chase). Star Trek appearances File:Kulge.jpg|Kulge File:Woban.jpg|Woban File:Skalaar.jpg|Skalaar External links * * JordanLund.com - official site * * es:Jordan Lund nl:Jordan Lund Lund, Jordan Lund, Jordan Lund, Jordan Lund, Jordan